<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled In The Middle by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052090">Tangled In The Middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Stories/Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Anal Penetration, Hydra (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are sent to take out a Hydra compound and find out what they were making in the first place. The team splits up to search for answers and Tony gets himself tangled up in a bad situation. Literally.</p><p>It only gets worse when Steve finds him and decides to 'help'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tentacle Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Stories/Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled In The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear if you make it all the way through it'll end up making some sense. This DOES have a plot...kinda...Kill me now 😅</p><p>To be fair, I wrote this whole damn thing last night and I'm sort of semi proud of it sooo...😶</p><p>Also forgive me. I was reading some octo!Tony stuff and...my mind kinda went nuts because I refused to sleep so this is apparently payback. Please understand this is NOT Octo!Tony. This is much MUCH worse. You have been warned! 😈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, this wasn't how the mission was meant to go.<br/> <br/>It was supposed to be simple. Hydra had been working on some top secret project and Fury sent the Avengers to shut it down before they got too far into it, blah, blah, blah. In other words, he basically said to go kick Hydra's ass.<br/> <br/>Tony was very happy to do that.<br/> <br/>But it didn't work out that way.<br/> <br/>Getting into the 'hidden' compound had been a piece of cake once Tony had taken down their online weapons. Beating the crap outta each guard they crossed had been like a walk in the park since they apparently knew nothing about defense. Apprehending each Hydra Agent was so easy Tony could have done it in his sleep if he so chose to.<br/> <br/>All that was easy.<br/> <br/>It was <em>looking</em> for whatever Hydra had been working on that was the problem.<br/> <br/>They hadn't found anything that would peak even the slightest interest in the lab. It was Steve who had suggested they split up and look in the other rooms for anything that might lead them to understand what Hydra was doing since the Hydra Agents didn't seem inclined to tell them.<br/> <br/>Tony already had a gut feeling that it would be a bad idea. But did he ever listen to his gut? No, he did not. He still wondered off on his own, opening doors at random with hardly a glance before walking through them.<br/> <br/>Which led to now.<br/> <br/>Tony tugged listlessly at the thing wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms up above his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to break free. He'd been trying for the past ten minutes and so far he'd had no luck.<br/> <br/>Below him, the tentacle like things had each wrapped around one leg, spreading them apart. Another snaked around his torso under his shirt making him shudder at the cool slippery feel of it. Each and every tentacle was a nice shade of deep blood red.<br/> <br/>Tony had tried yelling out, hoping someone was close by and would be able to hear him but he'd barely gotten a word out before a tentacle slithered over his mouth like a gag and he forced his mouth shut so he wouldn't have to taste the slimy thing.<br/> <br/>He'd also tried shooting the damn thing and even managed a hit with his hand gauntlet before it had been ripped off his hand and crushed like a can and thrown aside.<br/> <br/>Tony strained again, pulling even harder with his muscles working overtime...but nothing. The thing didn't even budge a little.<br/> <br/>Tony huffed a breath through his nose, tempted to bite the tentacle covering his mouth so he could call for help but he was afraid the blood of the thing would be poisonous or acidic. This thing couldn't be an actual creature. Living sure, but not naturally. Hydra made this thing. This is what Hydra must've been working on.<br/> <br/>Well, whoopie for him because now he was tangled up in it.<br/> <br/>Literally.<br/> <br/>Tony wondered if the others had started to notice he was missing yet. His com lay on the floor where it had been knocked out of his ear when the thing had grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He had no idea if the others had tried contacting him or not and if the alarm had yet been raised.<br/> <br/>He squeezed his eyes shut as another tentacle slid up his back under his shirt. If he didn't know better he'd say the damn thing was feeling him up. But more likely it was seeing how much meat was on him before it ate him.<br/> <br/>And isn't that just his happy thought for the day!<br/> <br/>Tony managed a muffled groan as the tentacle wrapped itself around his throat. So this was how it would kill him? By strangling him to death? Seemed appropriate. At least it wasn't going to eat him alive.<br/> <br/>He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the thing started squeezing his neck. Already it was hard to breathe with the other tentacle over his mouth but now his airway was slowly being cut off bit by bit. He wondered vaguely how long until he passed out.<br/> <br/>Black dots appeared in his vision and he was beginning to feel lightheaded and woozy. He swallowed as much as he could, taking a difficult breath knowing it would be his last…<br/> <br/>But then it stopped. The pressure on his neck was tight but bearable, no longer squeezing but holding. What had happened?<br/> <br/>Tony took a shaky breath, breaking off every now and then but he managed. His lungs were screaming for more air but this was the best he could do for now.<br/> <br/>He flexed his slowly numbing fingers, smaller tentacles threading through each one. It felt strange but he couldn't move his hands away as he was still gripped too tightly at the wrists. Another shuddering breath.<br/> <br/>He flinched as the tentacle suddenly unwrapped and he took in great gulps of air, grateful for the pressure in his chest easing with each breath as it slid down, clinging to the top of his shirt, threading through the arm holes and neckline and then—<br/> <br/>Rrrriiiippp!<br/> <br/>Tony gasped into the tentacle over his mouth as his shirt was torn to absolute shreds. He stared wide eyed as the cloth of what had once been his shirt fluttered down to the ground in ripped pieces.<br/> <br/>Okay, so it was taking off his clothes because...well, who eats something with the wrapper still on, right?<br/> <br/>Tony shook his head, trying to clear it but the tentacle tightened on his mouth in a clear warning to stop moving. He decided to comply with the demand. Maybe if he behaved then he'd get a quick and mostly painless death.<br/> <br/>Wow, he's really cheerful, ain't he?<br/> <br/>The tentacle made its way around Tony from his back to his now bare chest, lightly skimming over both nipples that made Tony groan involuntarily before the tentacle was cool and slippery and made his nipples perk up. Fucking hell.<br/> <br/>It slid down further, the tentacle around his torso coming up to wrap securely around his chest as it went lower and lower and—<br/> <br/>Wait a second.<br/> <br/>Tony eyes went as wide a fifty cent piece as the appendage slid smoothly into his pants and wrapped around his—<br/> <br/>Tony choked on seemingly air as the tentacle wrapped around and around his cock and then <em>squeezed</em> and holy fuck did that feel good.<br/> <br/>His head fell back, hitting the wall he was pressed against and let his eyes slide shut.<br/> <br/>Was this fucked up? Yes. What is all kinds of wrong? Absolutely. Should he do something? Probably. Was he going to?<br/> <br/>...we'll see about that one.<br/> <br/>Under the tentacle's attention he felt himself grow hard, the coolness of the appendage so appealing to the sudden heated skin of his cock as all the blood rushed to it. Another oh-so-fucking-good squeeze made him feel dizzy with lust.<br/> <br/>He shouldn't be liking this. He should be fighting back. He should be completely turned off by this treatment. He should not be getting so turned on, all hot and bothered...but he was. He was and by God he didn't want it to stop.<br/> <br/>Tony didn't even realise he was rutting his hips forward, trying to create more friction. The appendage around his chest had loosened so it could play with his nipples, tweaking them as easily as fingers could but it felt <em>so</em> much better.<br/> <br/>There was a tug on his member making him moan softly, mouth falling open when before he'd been trying to clamp it shut against the tentacle covering his mouth that now slipped inside, running its tip over his tongue.<br/> <br/>Fuck, fuck, fuck—<br/> <br/>Tony cursed himself internally as he closed his lips around the tentacle and <em>sucked</em>. The tentacle explored the inside of Tony's mouth, over his teeth, tongue, the sides of his mouth before it delved deeper, seeking down Tony's throat like a hungry snake but smoother and slicker.<br/> <br/>Tony felt another tug, distracting him but this time it wasn't from the tentacle around his dick which disappointed him slightly, but from the pair of tentacles that before had been around his legs and spreading him wide. Now however, they were gripping the edge of his pants along with his underwear, tugging them down his legs. He wriggled himself, shaking his legs and kicking them off when they reached the floor.<br/> <br/>Tony stood bound by the wrists, completely naked and at the things mercy, sucking on a tentacle that had now reached the back of his throat, another squeezing his cock at a steady rhythm and the two others snaking back around his legs, spreading him once again.<br/> <br/>And still he was ridiculously turned on by it all.<br/> <br/>Gods he needed help.<br/> <br/>But that help could fucking wait. He wanted to remain fucked up until he got his fill by this creature and what most would call a horror movie of a situation. He didn't know he needed this till now but he was going to fucking get it no matter what anyone thought of him.<br/> <br/>Tony moaned leisurely around the tentacle that thrusted further down his throat, close to gagging him but not quite. He sucked as much as he could into his mouth, hoping for a reward for his good behaviour.<br/> <br/>He was granted said reward and the appendage on his member twisted, the tip slipping over the slit at the head of his cock and he convulsed, hips bucking and back arching like a bow as he let loose, moaning as loudly as he could with the tentacle in his mouth as thick strips of white cum shot from the head of his cock, painting the cement floor in his sticky fluids.<br/> <br/>Tony slumped back in his restraints, trying to catch his breath, eyes closed as he focused on his breathing. The tentacle slithered out his mouth with a wet pop so he could breathe easier which he would thank it for later once his high from the sexy weirdness had worn off.<br/> <br/>Tony whined loudly when the tentacle still twisted around his dick squeezed it, feeling oversensitive.<br/> <br/>Unfortunately, that was a mistake.<br/> <br/>There was a yell that sounded a lot like his name and then running footsteps before the door flew open.<br/> <br/>Tony squeaked when he saw exactly who was standing in the doorway.<br/> <br/>Steve.<br/> <br/>The Captain blinked his eyes rapidly as he squinted into the dark room, stepping inside. Clearly, he hadn't yet seen Tony as his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness of the room compared to the light outside the door.<br/> <br/>Once he stepped enough into the room, his eyes seemed to take in its surroundings and focused on Tony.<br/> <br/>Steve's jaw dropped open, eyes popping. "T-Tony?" He managed, voice strained as he took in the sight before him.<br/> <br/>Tony coughed awkwardly, his throat feeling raw from being used. "Ah...hiya, Stevey."<br/> <br/>Steve choked for a while, about to speak again when the door slammed shut behind him. He whipped around to see a tentacle on the door handle, twisting it until—<br/> <br/>SNAP!<br/> <br/>Steve visibly gulped as the tentacle dropped the broken doorknob to the floor with a clang when it hit the hard ground. It then snaked along the floor, closer to Steve who quickly backed up, turning to run before realizing there was nowhere to run. In his pause of dawning realization that they were trapped, two tentacles managed to wrap around Steve's feet, pinning them to the floor.<br/> <br/>Tony grimaced, wriggling his arms but the tentacles tightened on his wrists so much that they were likely going to bruise but he didn't care. Steve was so pure. He couldn't let this happen to him.<br/> <br/>"Not Steve," Tony stated firmly. "You can have me, but not Steve. Let him go."<br/> <br/>"Tony, what the hell is this thing?" Steve demanded of the genius who sighed.<br/> <br/>"Language, Cap," Tony mumbled half heartedly.<br/> <br/>"Really not the time."<br/> <br/>"Yeah, yeah. Come on Tentacle. I let you have your fun. Leave Steve out of it," Tony called out, ignoring Steve's confused looks.<br/> <br/>There was a tense moment when Tony thought it wouldn't work. He didn't even know if the thing knew English. But then it slowly released Steve's feet who staggered, trying to steady himself.<br/> <br/>Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god's. Steve was way too innocent for this shit. For fucks sake the guy was probably still a virgin! And the first dick he had to see was Tony's after an orgasm to a tentacle monster. Real nice for Steve, he bet.<br/> <br/>Steve looked Tony over, his flushed face and sweat streaked body. His eyes fell to Tony's half hard cock because of the stupid tentacle that was lightly squeezing him still despite how sensitive he'd been. His eyes drifted lower, down to the floor where Tony's spend had splattered against it before looking up at Tony who quickly looked away before their eyes could meet.<br/> <br/>Tony didn't need to see the disgust and horror that lay there. He had seen it in the eyes of people who hadn't approved of his decision in life. His Father when he had started sleeping with men. The women he'd kicked out of his home even though he'd made it clear that it had been a one night stand before he had even brought them to bed. Even the other Avengers when they'd heard of Tony's other kinks. All of them, all those people had worn looks of disgust or horror or both.<br/> <br/>Tony jumped when warm fingers touched his cheek gently and looked around to see Steve's face inches from his own. If he leaned forward just a teensy bit he would be able to kiss those lips he'd been dreaming of kissing from the day he met Steve.<br/> <br/>Dreams that were now shattered because of this.<br/> <br/>He turned his face away in shame but Steve gripped his chin tightly, turning his face back. Tony tried shaking his head, to tell Steve without words that he didn't want to hear the words of disgust Steve was surely going to say but Steve only held him tighter, making Tony meet his eyes.<br/> <br/>And they were beautiful. Deep but bright blue like the ocean in the shallow water. But he could barely see the color over the black pupils attempting to eclipse the blue. He had only seen that when someone…<br/> <br/>Oh…<br/> <br/>Oh!<br/> <br/>"Steve," Tony whispered, barely trusting himself to speak. He felt suddenly fragile under Steve's intense gaze. Like one word from Steve's lips would make him break.<br/> <br/>But Steve didn't speak, didn't say a single word. Instead he leaned forward, closing the small gap between them, his lips grazing Tony's before pressing down again, harder and with more force to it. Tony moaned into it, opening his mouth and felt Steve's tongue slip inside, hot and wet.<br/> <br/>Tony's eyes fell shut as he lost himself in the kiss, wanting to run his hands into Steve's hair and grip it tight but his arms were still being held above his head, making him feel even more vulnerable.<br/> <br/>Steve drew back slowly, reluctantly, his eyes searching Tony's face who swallowed hard, barely able to comprehend what the fuck just happened.<br/> <br/>Steve had kissed him.<br/> <br/>Steve goddamn fucking Rogers <em>kissed</em> him!<br/> <br/>"Is this...was that okay?" Steve asked, unsure at the thunderstruck look on the other man's face.<br/> <br/>Tony let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Better than okay."<br/> <br/>Steve smiled, pleased with himself before glancing down at the tentacles encircling Tony's legs. He looked back up at the genius with a raised eyebrow.<br/> <br/>Tony chuckled lightly. "Yeah, this is new to me too."<br/> <br/>Steve shook his head but his smile didn't fade which Tony took for a good thing. "Well, I can't let it have all the fun with you."<br/> <br/>Tony's breath caught in his throat at the notion of doing anything sexual with Steve. Now he was here in a Hydra base, tangled in a tentacle creature with Steve declaring he wanted a piece of Tony too.<br/> <br/>It was like all his dreams had come true in one sentence.<br/> <br/>"Fuck yes," Tony breathed, straining against the hold once again, unable to help himself as he tried to get closer to Steve but the super soldier stepped back, the tentacles tightening and he groaned in frustration. "Stevey, come on, I just want—"<br/> <br/>"Gag him," Steve commanded sternly and Tony didn't get out a single protest before a tentacle slid into his mouth, down his throat. It effectively shut him up as he struggled not to choke or bite down on the appendage which he doubted would end well for him if he did.<br/> <br/>It took a minute for him to not gag and let his throat relax to take in the tentacle slipping down his throat. He gently sucked as he looked at Steve, waiting for whatever came next.<br/> <br/>Steve hummed thoughtfully, a hand one Tony's stomach, slowly creeping downward though those blue eyes stayed on Tony's brown ones.<br/> <br/>Tony whined around the tentacle he sucked at when another unfurled from around his cock but almost immediately a warm hand took its place, twisting and squeezing in all the right ways that had Tony moaning wantonly for more.<br/> <br/>The tentacle that had previously been on his cock, slipped instead around Tony's waist, holding him down so he couldn't thrust up into Steve's hand. He tried to make a noise of complaint but it seemed to know what he was going to do as the tentacle slipped in more of itself down his tightening throat making him gag on it.<br/> <br/>"You make such pretty sounds, Tony," Steve murmured, stroking up Tony's hard heated flesh that had him squirming, wanting more, craving to fuck up into that warm hand but was forced to stay still. "I bet you'll make even prettier ones when I'm fucking your tight little hole."<br/> <br/>Tony cock twitched in Steve's hand at the dirty words he thought he'd never catch Steve ever saying. He didn't think he'd even heard Steve swear before.<br/> <br/>He sucked hard, trying to spur the creature on into the good stuff but it seemed to have unlimited patience which wasn't good since Tony's patience was <em>very</em> limited indeed.<br/> <br/>He gave Steve a pleading look, begging with his eyes, his mouth too stuffed to make a sound besides helpless whimpers. Steve smiled, reaching up and brushing Tony's hair back from his forehead, kissing him lightly there. The movement Steve's hand was making sped up faster, making Tony suck harder and it wasn't long before Tony was shooting his second load all over his first, splattering the floor in white.<br/> <br/>The tentacle slipped out his mouth and Tony panted for breath for only a second before Steve was pressing his lips to Tony's, demanding and forceful. Tony groaned as his overly sensitive member rubbed against Steve's clothed leg.<br/> <br/>"S-Steve," he gasped out into the older man's mouth, biting Steve's bottom lip.<br/> <br/>Steve pulled away, a smirk playing at his lips. It was so different to the stern look Steve always had when he put on the whole 'Captain America' act, but it did things to Tony so he didn't care. So long as he didn't stop touching him.<br/> <br/>"Turn him around so I can see that ass of his," Steve demanded like Tony wasn't even listening. Like he was an object for Steve to use. He groaned at the thought.<br/> <br/>Tony yelped as he was suddenly flipped with a harsh twist on his wrists and pressed back against the wall hard enough that his lungs lost the little air he'd had in them.<br/> <br/>He blinked away the black spots in his eyes, gasping when he felt hands on his hips, trailing gently down his sides making him shiver in want. "Yes, Steve. Please."<br/> <br/>"You're so good for me, Tony," Steve said, his voice low.<br/> <br/>"Yes, yes. I'll be so good for you. I'll be everything you want. Anything you ever need I'll give it to you. I promise. I swear it! Steve, please, please. Just, fuck, please Steve, I need you so fucking bad, please," Tony was rambling now, tripping over his words as he tried to get them all out.<br/> <br/>Steve's hands were now on his ass, gliding over the smooth skin with soft hands. Tony felt as a tentacle slipped between his cheeks and rutted forward into the wall, rubbing his sore member on it but was slowly hardening once more despite already coming twice. But he couldn't keep this up much longer.<br/> <br/>"So good for me," Steve whispered, nipping his throat. "You would do anything I tell you, anything I say, wouldn't you?"<br/> <br/>Tony nodded frantically, feeling Steve latch his lips to his neck and suck a bruise into his skin. His hands pinch the skin of his cheek making him hiss but said nothing to stop it.<br/> <br/>It felt good. Everything felt so good.<br/> <br/>"Good boy, Tony," Steve praised him before the tentacle slipped up his crack slightly so Steve could gain access to his hole.<br/> <br/>He saw out the corner of his eye, Steve slipping down into his knees. What was he doing? Wasn't he going to—?<br/> <br/>"Ah, fuck!" Tony swore, thrusting forward into nothing.<br/> <br/>Steve held onto Tony's thighs, stilling him, the tentacles wrapping around his legs tighter to help before Steve leaned forward again, lapping at Tony hole with his hot, wet tongue, pressing down on the pucker. The genius moaned, pressing back onto Steve's tongue, needing more of that hot wetness.<br/> <br/>Steve poked his tongue into Tony's hole, pressing his tongue in, earning a low groan from Tony. He thrusted his tongue in and out, listening to Tony's needy sounds, holding Tony's hips still.<br/> <br/>When Steve pulled away at last, Tony whined at the loss of the feeling. "You're doing so good for me, Tones," Steve promised, standing up and kissing along Tony's shoulder blades. "You're so good for me. I'm so proud of you. Just a little longer, okay?"<br/> <br/>Tony forced himself to nod. What else could he do? He'd let Steve do whatever he wanted to him if it meant he'd get Steve's cock buried in his ass. All Tony's dreams would come true if he did.<br/> <br/>Tony heard as Steve unbuckled his pants, a shift of clothing. He shifted restlessly, wanting Steve to shove it in him already. He wanted so bad but apparently Steve wasn't ready to finish this so soon.<br/> <br/>"Get him on his knees, facing me," Steve instructed, his tone one that was calm and controlled.<br/> <br/>In response, the tentacles released Tony's wrists which the billionaire hadn't been expecting at all and he yelped as his legs gave out, crumpling to the ground.<br/> <br/>Tony groaned as he forced himself to sit up, and found Steve crouching down beside him, less than a foot away. "You okay?"<br/> <br/>Tony opened his mouth to answer but was distracted by Steve's manhood hanging out his jean's, rock hard and leaking. His words were unintelligible after that, just a ramble of words strung together in a pitiful form of a sentence as he stared at the huge cock he wanted inside of him so badly.<br/> <br/>Steve just chuckled, standing once more. "Get on your knees for me, Sweetheart. Hands behind your back."<br/> <br/>Tony swallowed, gathering his wits about him and painfully brought his knees under him, putting his hands behind his back, wrists crossing over the other before he looked up at Steve for approval and saw it in Steve's eyes.<br/> <br/>"You look delicious, Darling," Steve praised him.<br/> <br/>Tony smiled slightly which turned to a frown when tentacles twisted around his wrists to keep his hands behind his back. He swallowed hard as more appendages forced his knees open wide, slithering over his heated skin. It felt good though, so he said nothing about it.<br/> <br/>"As much as I want to fuck you into the wall, I want your perfect mouth on me first," Steve explained, smiling down at Tony who eagerly nodded, shuffling forward on his knees to perform the act.<br/> <br/>Tony leaned up, the tip of Steve's cock at his lips which he took into his mouth, sucking gently as he kept his eyes on Steve who nodded his approval. Tony slowly took more in but had clearly underestimated Steve's size as he'd only got a little more than halfway of it in before the head of Steve's member was hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed down on it, hearing Steve's pleasured moan before he started bobbing his head enthusiastically, trying to bring Steve as much pleasure as possible.</p><p>Tony went to reach up to stroke at what he couldn't fit in his mouth, forgetting his arms were pinned behind him, but the tentacles beat him to it anyway, slipping around Steve's base and squeezing. Steve moans grew louder and that was good enough for Tony who kept at it, tasting Steve on his tongue making him go wild, wanting so much more.</p><p>He hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes, but they snapped back open again when he felt something slick prob at his entrance. He went to pull off Steve's cock but the super soldier tangled his fingers into his hair, pushing him back down.<br/> <br/>Tony was helpless as the tentacles wriggled its way into him, sliding in easily like Tony was born to be fucked by it. Tony leaked precum on the cold hard floor that made his knees scream in protest as the tentacle thrusted into him, cool and wet and just perfect. Tony took as much of Steve as he could down his throat, seeking to make Steve either give in and fuck him or make him release and be fucked once he recovered. He wanted to grab onto Steve's hips so he could drive Steve's dick down his throat properly whether it gagged him or not but he couldn't get the tentacles to let him go so he had to make do with this for the time being.<br/> <br/>The tentacle was thrusting in earnest now, driving Tony mad as it brushed his prostate with every thrust in but not enough to give him any real pleasure, only snippets of it. Just as he pushed himself down fully onto Steve's cock, controlling his gag reflex with difficulty, just as the tentacle pressed into that bundle of nerves making Tony lurch and hum out a moan around Steve before swallowing hard.<br/> <br/>Steve only gave a shout in warning before he was coming hard down Tony's abused throat. Tony swallowed it all down, every last drop.<br/> <br/>He pulled off slowly, licking his lips to make sure he didn't miss anything before grinning up at Steve who was breathing hard, looking very pleased at Tony. "That was amazing, Tony," he breathed out, swallowing a couple times, his Adam's apple bobbing before he managed to smile down at Tony's kneeling form. "I think it's time for your reward, hm?"<br/> <br/>Tony nodded frantically. He was so fucking ready. He gasped when the tentacle slipped out of him, forgetting a moment that it was there before it wrapped around his waist and lifted him, his feet skimming the floor before his back pressed against the wall, two more appendages circling his wrists and brought them up to either side of his head.<br/> <br/>Steve walked over, eyes taking Tony's prone body which made the genius shiver. Steve placed his hands on Tony's chest which slowly ran down his stomach, over his hips, completely missing his achingly hard member before slipping under his thighs, lifting him with little effort. He guessed the tentacles helped but Steve had always been inhumanely strong.<br/> <br/>Tony moaned as Steve's member which was already fully hard once again (benefits of being a super soldier, the lucky bastard) rubbed against his slick puffy pink hole.<br/> <br/>"F-fuck! Please, S-Steve. I need you. I need you in me. Steve, please, I'm begging you. I-I'll do anything. Please! Oh, fucking hell, f-fuck me," Tony sobbed. He was so sensitive and even the simplest touches were driving him up the wall (though it was a bit late for that). He needed Steve in him so fucking bad. He didn't know how much more Steve expected him to beg before he would give in to Tony's request.<br/> <br/>Steve kissed his lips lightly, then harder, demanding and Tony let Steve slip his tongue in just as Steve drove up into him. He gasped out, pained for a moment at Steve's huge size splitting him open but Steve gave him a minute to adjust before he slowly started to move and the pain gave way into a mix of pain and pleasure.<br/> <br/>Tony broke the kiss and leaned back, gasping for breath that seemed so hard to get. It felt absolutely fantastic, everything he'd dreamed of and more.<br/> <br/>Tony focused his eyes on Steve, seeing a tentacle draped around the man's shoulders, which Steve stroked with a lazy finger over the slick red appendage, still thrusting roughly into Tony's tight heat. "Fuck, Tones. You feel so good inside. You have no idea how good it feels. You're so amazing, Sweetheart. So fucking good for me."<br/> <br/>Tony soaked in the praise, feeling smaller tentacles threading through his fingers once again which he gripped onto to help lift himself up and drop down in time with Steve's thrusts, feeling his prostate being stimulated and it was his undoing.<br/> <br/>He came with a broken cry of Steve's name on his lips, his seed spilling from his aching cock all over his own stomach.<br/> <br/>Steve didn't slow, only pounding into Tony's oversensitive body harder than before, chasing his own release. Tony could only manage pitiful whimpers, unable to tell Steve that he was too sore for this. But even if he could, he would have kept quiet. He wanted to be good for Steve so he'd stay silent and let Steve fuck his body without complaint.<br/> <br/>Tony cried out again when he felt a tentacle slip smoothly in beside Steve's member and could feel as it snaked around Steve's cock inside him making it seem twice as large. It felt so good and he wanted more, so much more, but it was too much for his sensitive body, his prostate being struck again and again.<br/> <br/>Steve looked up Tony, taking in his wrecked face, streaked not only with sweat but tears as well. Steve bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood, the tentacle around his shoulders running up his neck, over the side of his face like it was a part of Steve himself. Tony's face was what made the blond come undone, tipping over the edge and shouting Tony's name just as he spilled into the brunette, filling him with warm cum.<br/> <br/>They both panted, Steve still inside Tony, unable to move and Tony too weak to make him.<br/> <br/>The tentacle slipped out of Tony's hole, along with Steve's now flaccid cock. Cum dripped out Tony's stretched pucker onto the floor but neither men noticed.<br/> <br/>Tony let his head fall to Steve's shoulder, ignoring the tentacle there that ran through his hair as if it were petting him in comfort.<br/> <br/>Steve slowly lowered Tony's legs till his feet touched the ground, holding onto his waist in case his legs decided not to support him but Tony was more or less steady, using the wall for support and nodded that Steve could let him go.<br/> <br/>Steve didn't. He instead ran his hand up Tony's side, up his arm still pinned to the wall and the tentacles fell away as Steve's hands slid into Tony's.<br/> <br/>Tony breathed out slowly, feeling calm enough now to speak. "That was fucking fantastic."<br/> <br/>Steve looked up with a smile, tucking himself away. "Well, not exactly the words I'd use but I agree. I enjoyed that. Thank you, Tony. I hope maybe…maybe we could do this again sometime?" Steve looked at Tony shyly through his eyelashes. Funny how the guy can go from fucking Tony into the wall to all bashful when it's over.<br/> <br/>But Tony didn't care. Steve was offering another time, another place. He wasn't going to say no to that. "Abso-fucking-lutely. But what do we do about—" Tony gestured to the mess of tentacles wriggling around his feet, obviously unwilling to completely move away from Tony just yet. The thing was attached.<br/> <br/>Steve chewed his lip. "Well...we don't <em>have</em> to tell Shield about it."<br/> <br/>Tony gave Steve a surprised look. "Wow, Mr You Always Have To Follow The Rules is actually breaking the rules? Never thought I'd see the day."<br/> <br/>Steve shook his head. "Do you want Shield to get a hold of it? You know what they'll do to it. They won't kill it. Not straight away. They'll do experiments on it, torture it to test its limits. Do you think it deserves that?"<br/> <br/>Tony felt one of the tentacles snake around his ankle. He thought about Shield, what the organization was capable of. He thought of Afghanistan, the torture he'd been put through. He shuddered. No. He couldn't let that happen. This thing hadn't hurt anyone. Besides technical rape but Tony waved that aside. He'd enjoyed it. He wouldn't hold it against the creature.<br/> <br/>"You're right. We can't let Fury or his merry band of idiots get their paws on it. Who knows what they'll do to it? It isn't its fault that Hydra created it. We gotta protect it," Tony stated firmly and felt the tentacle squeeze his ankle in obvious relief and thanks.<br/> <br/>"Okay, good. I'm sure it can survive and get out of this place on its own. It looks capable enough. I just needed to make sure you wouldn't say anything," Steve looked at Tony apologetically.<br/> <br/>"My lips are sealed. Or occasionally stuffed with a tentacle," Tony winked at Steve who blushed.<br/> <br/>"Alright. We better get back. They're probably starting to worry. Put your pants back on since there's nothing we can do about your shirt for now. We'll say you spilled a chemical on it and had to get rid of it," Steve said as Tony already started moving to his discarded clothes, picking them up and pulling them on.<br/> <br/>"When did you get so good at lying?" Tony demanded with a playful smile.<br/> <br/>"Since I met you," Steve shot back, though his tone was light, joking. Tony got his clothes sorted, chest still bare and covered in drying cum. Steve shook his head. "You're hopeless."<br/> <br/>Tony huffed, crossing his arms as Steve bent down, picking up what used to be Tony's shirt and helped wipe off Tony's cum as best he could. Satisfied he nodded and Tony mumbled a thanks, getting up on his tippy toes to press a soft kiss to Steve's lips.<br/> <br/>The tentacles touched both Steve and Tony's hands once more before they retreated into the darkness up in the high ceiling that couldn't be seen because of the little light in the room. Steve's hand slipped into Tony's and squeezed lightly when the last tentacle disappeared. "Let's go, hm?"<br/> <br/>Tony nodded, letting Steve lead him to the door that Steve kicked in with his foot, snapping it in half from top to bottom. Steve smiled at Tony's astonished look even though the billionaire had seen him do it a thousand times before.<br/> <br/>Steve waved a sweeping hand gesture towards the splintered remains of the door, a lopsided smile on his face. "After you," he said, offering his hand like the perfect gentlemen.<br/> <br/>Tony snorted, shoving Steve lightly as he carefully clambered through the broken remains of the door.<br/> <br/>Steve glanced back towards the ceiling where the tentacle monster had vanished and for only a moment, his eyes flashed the same deep red as the tentacles had, a twisted smirk darkening his face so he looked almost morbid.<br/> <br/>Then Tony was called his name and Steve's face smoothed over and the crystal blue was back in his eyes.<br/><br/>Steve forced his gaze away from the pitch black roof, missing the low hanging tentacle in plain sight in the center of the room, as he turned his back to the room and climbed through the broken door after his prize.<br/><br/>Captain Hydra had a lot of work to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't say I didn't warn you. But, honest opinion. What do you think of my sleep deprived writing??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>